Jealousy Is Such A Lovely Thing
by brokenstatue
Summary: Alec and Magnus go out to eat at a restaurant one day and things get a little tense when the waiter won't stop flirting with Magnus.


"C'mon Alec, lets just go out to eat," Magnus sighs. He had tried cooking something for his boyfriend as a surprise, but he never has been good in the kitchen. Alec grinned at the burned chicken on the stove, he appreciated his boyfriends attempt but wouldn't risk possibly dying from taking a bite of the ruined food.

The two made their way to the nearest restaurant, one of Magnus' favorites. Magnus talked happily the whole way there; he was over the "sorry-I –burned-down-our-whole-dinner-I'm-sorry-for-being- a-terrible-cook" ordeal.

The restaurant was quite elegant and Alec felt slightly out of place in his jeans and t-shirt, but Magnus seemed to be happy and that was all Alec cared about.

The two got a private booth near the back of the restaurant, "Order anything you want, love." Magnus grinned as he passed Alec a menu. As they read through the food choices, a waiter walked up to them; he was tall, blonde, and quite handsome.

"Hello, my name is Justin and I'll be your waiter today," The blond says. He grins at Magnus who smiles back casually. Alec glares at the waiter who can't seem to look away from his boyfriend. "Do you two know what you would like to have?" He says, still not taking his eyes off Magnus. '_Yeah, I'd love to have your eyes slowly cut off your head for staring at my boyfriend, with a cold pop please_.' Alec wishes he _could_ say that to the man, but it would probably upset Magnus, so he holds his tongue.

"...Alec?" Magnus' voice calling out his name brings Alec back from thinking up ideas on how to teach Justin not to look at other guys' boyfriends. Alec's eyes drift back to Magnus' face who's face is filled with concern. Did he really space out for that long? "Sorry, what?" Alec can't help but blush, out of anger, when the waiter chuckles at his spacing out.

Magnus rolls his eyes playfully, "Have you decided on what you want to eat yet?" Magnus repeats, for the second time. He begins to wonder what's gotten up his boyfriends butt this time, besides himself of course.

Alec licks his lips, he's been too busy glaring at the waiter that he hasn't even looked at the menu thoroughly yet. "I'll have what you're having, love." He added, just to show 'Justin' that the warlock was happily taken. Magnus grinned slightly; Alec was never one for pet names so that was new.

The waiter collected their menus and, with a glare towards Alec, he walked away into the kitchens.

Alec smirked, '_He's taken, bud. Sorry but you'll never get to know what you're missing out on_.'

The waiter came back seconds later with their drinks. He put down Alec's drink harshly while gently setting down Magnus'. Before leaving once more he winked at Magnus who hardly seemed to notice, while Alec noticed the whole thing.

"What a tool," He mutters when Justin leaves.

Magnus looks up confusedly at Alec, "What's wrong, sweetie?" Alec scoffs, why isn't Magnus stopping the waiter from flirting with him? "Nothing."

They sit quietly, waiting for Justin to bring their food. Magnus could feel something was bothering Alec, anyone with eyes could see that, he just didn't know what it was.

Minutes later, their food finally arrives and Alec quickly takes Magnus' hand in his over the table as Justin gives them their food. Honestly, Alec wasn't even hungry anymore; He was mad, it may seem silly but Alec was afraid that Magnus would prefer Justin over him. He doesn't mean to assume such things about Magnus, he knows Magnus wouldn't do that, but his insecurities tend to get the best of him.

They begin eating as soon as Justin leaves; Magnus takes his time, actually tasting the food whereas Alec is eating as if he hasn't been fed over a month. He just wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

When Magnus was finally finished with his meal, Alec shot up his seat and helped his boyfriend onto his coat; this time he really was just being lovable, there was no Justin around.

Alec wraps an arm around his boyfriends waist and walks hurriedly out the door as they pass a smirking Justin.

Magnus unexpectedly stops a few feet away from the restaurant. He looks at Alec with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "Well?" He says, Alec shuffles his feet, looking at the ground. "'Well' what?" He asks, hoping to buy some time to think of something to change the subject.

Magnus sighs, "Well, what was that back there?" He crosses his arms and looks at his boyfriend expectantly.

Alec shrugs, "What do you mean?" He knows he's acting like a child but he can't help it, what if Magnus does change his mind and goes back to Justin? He's much more good looking, he's much less scarred, he's better than Alec. Alec sighs and slumps his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I am, It's just…" His self-pity then turns to anger. "How come you let that guy flirt with you?" He shouts.

Magnus is taken aback, Alec never shouts, not at him anyway. He's even more taken aback by what Alec had said, "What are you talking about?"

Alec scoffs and mentally kicks himself for yelling at Magnus, it's not Magnus' fault he's an insecure mess. "The stupid waiter kept flirting with you," He said, "And you…you didn't do anything to stop him." His voice breaks at the end.

Magnus then realizes what's going on, he takes Alec in his arms; Alec lays his head in the crook of Magnus' head where it fits perfectly. He lets a few tears fall.

"Oh Alec, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed the waiter attempting to flirt, I'm so sorry." He murmurs.

Alec sniffs and raises his head to look at Magnus, "Really?" His heart feels lighter and happier at the news.

"Of course, you should know I only have eyes for you, you silly idiot." He grins. Alec chuckles, feeling slightly embarrassed of his behavior and very pleased.

"I love you," Alec sighs contentedly. Magnus gives him a peck on the lips, "I love you too."

The two continue back to their home. "How about I try cooking something again since you hardly tasted your food tonight." Magnus suggests, wanting to give cooking another try.

Alec chuckles and kisses him long and hard, "How about we just order pizza instead?"


End file.
